Juntos
by Amatis-serei
Summary: Porque desde que somos niños solo existe una forma en la cual nosotros tomamos las riendas de nuestro destino, y eso son las decisiones que tomamos por las personas que nos importan. Sabo elige salvar el mismo a sus hermanos en lugar de confiar en los nobles y su padre.


Titulo: Juntos

Autor: Amatis-Serei

Serie: One Piece

Pareja: sin parejas

Resumen: Porque desde que somos niños solo existe una forma en la cual nosotros tomamos las riendas de nuestro destino, y eso son las decisiones que tomamos por las personas que nos importan. Sabo elige salvar el mismo a sus hermanos en lugar de confiar en los nobles y su padre.

Descargo de Responsabilidad: One piece solo pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sama, yo solo hago esto para mi entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Juntos

Sabo no podía creer lo que había pasado, su padre biológico había ido a buscarlo pagándole a piratas para encontrarlo, eso no estaba bien, si no iba con él, sus hermanos correrían peligro, pero aun así no confiaba en que su padre les hubiera dicho a los piratas que liberaran a sus hermanos. Mientras caminaba con su padre rumbo a las zona alta de la ciudad, en donde vivía la nobleza, no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo que acababa de pasar, no confiaba en su padre, necesitaba asegurarse de que sus hermanos estaban a salvo, tenía que hallar la forma de escaparse cuanto antes; no que la tuviera difícil, se escaparía en la noche, igual que siempre lo hacía, saltando desde el árbol de su ventana, confiaba que le dejarían la misma habitación.

Cuando se dio cuenta no se dirigían directamente a la zona alta, su padre lo llevaba a una de las estaciones de la policía, era seguro que había cometido bastantes crímenes, pero por más que su padre lo amenazara no culparía a Ace o a Luffy, él era tan culpable de planear todo como cualquiera de los otros dos:

\- Si de verdad te importan tanto como tú dices, deberías de hacer lo que te digo, recuerda que con una sola palabra esos piratas podrían matarlos! – dijo su padre volviendo a intimidarlo

\- Me dijiste que los dejarías irse, esa es la única razón por la que volví – respondía Sabo con rabia y volviéndose frente al policía que lo interrogaba grito - ¡TODOS LOS CRIMINES QUE COMETI LOS HICE PORQUE QUICE, NADIE ME DIJO QUE HACER!

Su padre pateo la silla donde se encontraba para hacerlo callar y después soborno al policía, como hacía con todos, y aun así se atrevía a lucir decepcionado por él, por su forma de actuar.

En cuanto entro a su casa no podía evitar pensar en la barbarie de sus padres, adoptaron otro hijo, y no conforme su padre se encargaba de recalcarle lo podrida que estaba su sociedad, dejándole ver lo decepcionado que estaba de su forma de comportarse, es que no se daba cuenta de quien era el que estaba equivocado aquí. Stelly, su nuevo hermanastro, era un lastre igual o peor que sus padres, y mira que tenía solo 8 años, pero ya era un digno miembro de la alta sociedad, maldita nobleza. Se encontró en su habitación frente a la ventana, pensando en sus hermanos, ¿estarían a salvo? ¿Realmente los habrían dejado marcharse sin ningún problema?, las palabras de Ace resonaban en su mente: ¿De verdad quieres que esto termine así?

Unos golpes en su puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos:

\- Hey! Oni-sama, me dijeron que eres un tonto, pero nuestros padres dicen que debo mantenerlo en secreto – Stelly hablaba como un noble, seguro era un orgullo para sus padres, ya lo odiaba – pero tienes una gran suerte, justo mañana se desharán de toda la basura, si te hubieses quedado en Gray Terminal habrías muerto… claro que para mí hubiese sido lo mejor… - Sabo no espero a que siguiera hablando, a que se refería con deshacerse de la basura, se acercó a su ahora hermano menor tomando del cuello.

\- De qué diablos estás hablando?! A que te refieres con que se desharán de la basura?! – Sabo estaba seguro que debía verse intimidante para que el menor le respondiera, ya estaba bastante molesto con lo acontecido durante el día como para moderarse.

\- Espera! Que haces? Si me haces daño le diré a Padre! – Lloraba Stelly bastante asustado, Sabo se dio cuenta que Ace había influido bastante en su personalidad si es que lograba asustar tanto con tan poco.

\- RESPONDE!- le grito mientras lo sacudía un poco – A que te refieres con que se desharán de la basura?

\- Mañana le van a prender fuego a Gray Terminal!

\- Que? – No podía ser cierto, este chico tenía que estar mintiendo – Donde escuchaste eso?

\- Los nobles, supongo que no lo sabes porque te fuiste, pero lo decidieron hace meses… dicen que es porque un inspector del East Blue viene a Goa y… y que un Noble Mundial, un Tenryuubito vendrá con él!... Todos están muy emocionados… pero la familia real no quiere que vean esa parte del país! Y ... y quieren quemar todo para ocultarlo! …es todo lo que se… por favor no me hagas daño! – Solo en ese momento Sabo se dio cuenta de que había apretado más su agarre por sobre el cuello del otro, así como también que estaba apretando su mandíbula tanto que dolía.

\- Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo! … que pasara con la gente que vive ahí?! – soltó al niño arrojándolo contra el piso y se dirigió a cerrar la puerta de su habitación, si hacían demasiado ruido los sirvientes podrían acercarse a ver qué pasaba y estaría en problemas – ¡Cuando va a suceder todo esto?! – El niño en el suelo lo miraba asustado, seguro que su propio rostro le daría miedo si se veía a si mismo ahora.

\- Ma… mañana a... al anochecer – Esto no podía ser verdad, tenía que ser una treta, pero no iba a arriesgarse, había mucha gente en Grey Terminal, sus hermanos estaban en ese lugar, debería prevenirlos para que se alejaran, aún faltaba un día, era suficiente tiempo, pero tenía que actuar ya!

Cambio su ropa rápidamente por la que traía aquella misma tarde y saco el tubo de metal que había escondido debajo de la cama, era su mejor arma después de todo, se acercó a la ventana para salir de la mansión pero se giró para ver a Stelly aun asustado en el piso, podría serle de ayuda si estaba diciendo la verdad, pero si mentía darse el lujo de que sus padres se enteraran que había vuelto a salir de la mansión, se acercó de nuevo al otro para quedar justo frente a él, seguro que si actuaba otro poco como Ace lo intimidaría lo suficiente como para no desobedecerlo:

\- Escúchame bastardo! – o sí, palabras fuertes, seguro lo asustaría – Mas te vale que todo lo que has dicho sea cierto, por qué si descubro que estabas mintiendo… Regresare a Matarte!... ¿Entendiste? – El otro solo asentía con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sin emitir sonido alguno, se giró dispuesto a irse pero recordó – Si mañana te preguntan a donde he ido, por tu bien, espero que no digas nada! – y sin más salto por la ventana rumbo a Gray Terminal, sería mucho más fácil averiguar si algo estaba pasando directamente con ese lugar, cualquier cosa sospechosa confirmaría la verdad!

En cuando vio a uno de los soldados, que esa misma mañana habían acompañado a su padre, decidió seguirlo, tal vez podría averiguar más; aunque se hubiera preparado para lo que escucho no dejaba de parecer mentira, iban a quemar Gray Terminal, si se daba prisa llegaría al amanecer, no podía perder más el tiempo esperando, no podía confiar en que alguien más le ayudaría, debía ir y avisarles o todos los que pudiera, tenía que poner a salvo a Ace y Luffy, sus hermanos, no podía ser lo suficientemente rápido.

Mientras con Ace y Luffy

En cuanto amaneció Ace rápidamente despertó a Luffy, según les dijo Bluejam tenía más trabajo para ellos, y la cantidad que les pagaría era interesante, no sabía lo que pasaría con Sabo, al final era su decisión y podía cambiarla cuando quisiera; así que por lo mientras tendría que seguir trabajando con Luffy para sus ahorros piratas, hundirse en sus pensamientos no los beneficiaria en nada. Apresuro a hermanito a comer algo y caminar, se les hacía tarde:

\- Camina rápido! .. ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo – Luffy se veía tan desanimado, no había querido comer mucho como cada día lo venía haciendo, Ace se sentía mal por el niño, solo tenía 7 años, pero no sabía cómo confortarlo, si Sabo estuviera ahí seguro que le diría algo que le quitara la tristeza.

\- Ace! Extraño a Sabo! – dijo Luffy mientras detuvo su caminata detrás de su hermano mayor.

\- Callate! Ya deja de llorar y sigue caminando! Tenemos trabajo que hacer! – Inmediatamente después de decir aquello Ace se regaño mentalmente, no necesitaba deprimir más a Luffy – _bien hecho Ace! Serás cabron, debes subirle el ánimo no hacerlo sentir peor, maldición, no soy bueno para esto, Sabo ¿dónde estás cuando te necesito?, bien debo arreglarlo de alguna manera, mmm… claro!_ – Oye Luffy! – el mencionado, aun con evidente tristeza, miro directamente a su hermano mientras esperaba que siguiera hablando – No crees que cuando Sabo regrese se reirá de ti por seguir siendo un bebé llorón?

\- Callate! no soy un bebé lloron! – bien por lo menos se distrajo un rato, lo único que podía hacer para que dejara de estar triste era provocarlo, al menos era un cambio – Tú crees... que Sabo ¿va a regresar?

\- Es nuestro hermano! Luffy, debemos confiar en él! – _aunque a mí mismo me cueste hacerlo, pero no estaría mal poner un poco de esperanza en la mente de Luffy._

\- Pero Bluejam dijo que…

\- Ese cabron no conoce a Sabo! … no importa lo que él diga… nosotros debemos confiar en que Sabo nos elegirá a nosotros! Ahora somos su familia! – Ace se sentía furioso, ese malnacido de Bluejam y sus malditas palabras, como si de verdad supiera de lo que hablaba. Ace confiaba en Sabo, era algo que su ahora hermano le había enseñado, que debían confiar el uno en el otro, y ahora mismo también cuidar de Luffy, bien se lo debía a Sabo, cuidaría bien de su pequeño hermano el tiempo que tardaran en reunirse los tres de nuevo.

\- Sii! Nosotros confiamos en Sabo! – Luffy parecía haber recuperado su muy animada forma de ser, parecía que había acertado esta vez.

\- Muy bien, tenemos que apresurarnos! Cuando Sabo vuelva se dará cuenta de que hemos aumentado nuestro tesoro nosotros solos, estará muy sorprendido, verdad Luffy?... Luffy? – lo perdió de vista un segundo, a donde diablos había ido.

\- Vamos Ace! Llegaremos tarde! – le grito Luffy mientras corría por el camino del bosque ya casi llegando a Gray Terminal.

\- Espérame maldición! – Por lo menos el menor ya no estaba triste.

Mientras con Sabo

No fue complicado escapar de los guardias de la zona alta y tampoco había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había amanecido, así que corrió por la entrada de Gray Terminal, muchas de las personas que ahí se encontraban eran conocidos suyos, tenía que alertar a cuantos pudiera en su camino a buscar a sus hermanos.

\- CHICOS!... CHICOS!... escúchenme por favor!…

\- Hey miren! Es Sabo! – llamo uno de tres hombres a sus compañeros cuando reconoció al niño rubio que corría hacia ellos – ¿Qué haces gritando tan temprano mocoso?

\- Por favor!... haa… haa… tienen que escucharme! – jadeaba Sabo tratando de recuperar el aliento después de la larga carrera que había tenido, estaba cansado, pero su fuerza de voluntad era mayor, trataría de salvar a cuantos pudiera.

\- Cálmate Sabo! Dinos ¿qué te ocurre? – Pregunto otro de los hombres al ver a pequeño tan alterado, no era común verlo así, debía tratarse de algo serio.

\- Por favor! Deben irse de Gray Terminal! Tienen que salir de aquí antes del anochecer!

\- ¿De que estás hablando?... ¿Irnos? – pregunto otro

\- Los nobles lo planearon para esta noche! Ellos piensan hacerlo hoy! Tienen que irse! Deben mantenerse a salvo! – repetía Sabo de forma desesperada.

\- Espera un momento chico! No nos esteramos de nada, comienza desde el principio, de que rayos hablas?

\- Esta noche los soldados van a quemar todo Gray Terminal! – soltó Sabo de repente

\- Eso es imposible mocoso! Si esto es una broma …. – respondió enojado otro de los hombres

\- No! Tienen que creerme! Yo mismo escuche a los soldados decirlo! Lo han planeado todo! Por favor deben creerme! Tienen que ayudarme a avisarles a todos! Antes de que sea tarde!

\- Está bien chico… tranquilízate… respira un poco… vamos ven aquí… siéntate un momento!

\- Yo… yo… no puedo… debo encontrar a Ace y a Luffy… tengo que buscarlos… ellos no saben… - no pudiendo esperar más Sabo los dejo para comenzar su carrera de nuevo dejando a los tres adultos bastante desconcertados con lo que acababa de pasar

\- Hey Sabo! Espera! …. Pero mira que niño!

\- Creen que estuviera diciendo la verdad?

\- No lo sé… de esta ciudad me espero cualquier cosa… pero incluso para ellos todo esto sería demasiado

\- Bien no me hagan caso pero ese niño me ha alterado bastante, no estará demás mantenernos alerta

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón – sin más los tres se alejaron cada quien por su lado pensando si avisar a otros o mantenerse callados con tales noticias, aunque no estaría de más comentarle a los demás.

Sabo se dirigió directo a la casa del árbol, con la esperanza de que sus hermanos estuvieran en ese lugar, pero al no encontrarlos regreso hasta Gray Terminal, el tiempo se estaba pasando muy rápido, no podía permitirse no encontrarlos. Mientras pasaba por Gray Terminal se encargaba de informar a todo aquel con el cual se cruzara de lo que pasaría esa misma noche, fue así mientras corría que encontró a sus hermanos, parecían acomodar unas cajas junto con algunos de los que reconoció eran piratas de Bluejam.

\- ACE! LUFFY! – los llamo mientras corría hacia ellos, no fue una sorpresa que al percatarse de su presencia el pequeño Luffy se tirara a sus brazos para abrazarlo fuertemente, apenas y lo pudo atrapar para que no cayeran ambos al suelo.

\- SABO!... buaaaa!... sabía que regresarías! – Luffy lloraba mientras lo apretaba lo más que podía en sus brazos

\- Luffy! Deja de llorar – le regaño Ace, mientras se acercaba y dirigiéndose a Sabo esbozo una de sus mejores sonrisas – No tardaste nada Sabo!... me alegro de verte otra vez!

Sabo no podía evitar sentirse de nuevo en casa, el tener al pequeño Luffy abrazándole y Ace sonriendo de manera socarrona le recordaba lo mucho que quería a sus nuevos hermanos, su familia; pero no podía distraerse, eran su familia, debía mantenerlos a salvo.

\- Ace! Luffy! Escuchen… - Sabo no perdió tiempo en contarles todo de lo que había averiguado mientras se encontraba en la zona alta, en ese momento ya era de tarde, no faltaría mucho para el anochecer, y para que el plan se llevara a cabo – comprenden a lo que me refiero?

\- Espera un momento – Ace parecía haber captada la gravedad del asunto muy rápidamente – pretenden quemar todo junto con la gente que vive en este lugar! Es que acaso están locos?

\- Pero si hacen eso todos aquí morirán! – Luffy a pesar de ser pequeño se preocupaba por todos – Tenemos que avisarles!

\- Hice lo mejor que pude previniendo a todos los que me encontré camino aquí, por ahora debemos ponernos a salvo!

\- Esperen un momento mocosos! – o no, habían olvidado a los piratas de Bluejam – no crean que se escaparan tan fácil! – grito uno de ellos mientras rápidamente acorralaban a los tres niños y los capturaban – Los llevaremos con el Capitán para que decida qué hacer con ustedes, no podrán arruinar esto, tendremos una gran recompensa si todo sale bien!

Más tarde con los hermanos

Ace apenas y podía creer lo rápido que las cosas podían ir mal, primero va Sabo que con su regreso se había sentido aliviado, pero después de contarle sobre el plan para destruir Grey Terminal todo había ido cuesta abajo. Bluejam los había dejado a los tres atados en pleno centro de la explosión que comenzaban a llevar a cabo, al parecer el rey de Goa le había prometido un título de la nobleza una vez que provocara el incendio; como pudo rompió las cuerdas que ataban a los tres y se dispuso a guiar a sus hermanos hacia el bosque, si es que lograban encontrar un camino que no estuviera en llamas, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse y planear, Luffy estaba muy asustado aunque aparentara ser fuerte, y Sabo estaba demasiado cansado después de pasar todo el día buscándolos; estuvieron un rato dando vueltas para encontrar una salida cuando Bluejam los encontró de nuevo, lo cual no debería de estar sucediendo.

\- ¿Que hacen aun aquí en medio del fuego?! – ni el mismo sabía si les preguntaba para burlarse o para que se arrepintieran de confiar en las promesas del Rey, como si alguna vez un noble pudiera negociar con piratas – Creía que solo ustedes iban a poder escapar del fuego!

\- Maldito mocoso! – El capitán parecía más enojado que antes, si es que eso era posible, los tenían rodeados, y les apuntaban con sus armas – Fui traicionado por ese miserable Rey!, pero no va a quedarse así, me vengare y me asegurare que se arrepienta de haber nacido, pero para eso necesito comenzar de nuevo, nuestro barco se ha quemado, así que hare un trato con ustedes mocosos!, si me entregan su tesoro los sacare de este infierno con vida! –

\- Incluso ahora… estando a punto de morir… solo piensas en el dinero! – Ace estaba incrédulo, ese tipo estaba loco, si no se iban rápido de ese lugar todos iban a morir, dio una rápida mirada a su hermano Sabo quien al notarlo asintió de inmediato, parecía que estaban pensando lo mismo, en ese momento el tesoro no era tan importante, debían escapar – Muy bien! Te diré dónde está, pero nos dejaras ir en cuanto lo haga!

\- Atrápenlos! – Ace vio desesperado como esos piratas se lanzaban contra sus hermanos, capturando a Luffy mientras lo amenazaban con una espada al cuello y tomando a Sabo de su saco mientras le apuntaban con un arma en la cabeza – Crees que confiare solo en su palabra mocosos! Tienen que llevarnos hasta su tesoro! Y solo entonces los dejare libres!

\- No! Si vamos a buscarlo entonces ya no habrá tiempo de escapar! Moriremos todos! – Ace aún se encontraba libre, ninguno de los hombres había podido capturarlo, pero tampoco podía salvar a sus hermanos si los dos estaban siendo amenazados al mismo tiempo, cada vez sentía que era menos y más caliente el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones, no sabía qué hacer, debía actuar, pero si no tenía cuidado uno de sus hermanos resultaría muerto, ¿qué debería hacer?

\- Se te acaba el tiempo niño! – los piratas afianzaron su agarre sobre sus hermanos

\- Ac..ce! – Luffy lucia muy asustado

Ace estaba desesperado, no podía pensar, no sabía qué hacer, de repente Sabo pareció recobrar fuerzas de algún lugar y como pudo se zafo de su captor, tomándole por sorpresa y haciéndole soltar su arma, sin embargo otro de los piratas detuvo su huida al golpearlo con un metal ardiendo directamente a su rostro.

\- No! Sabo! – grito Ace dándose cuenta del error que esto había ocasionado

\- Mátenlos a todos! – ordeno Bluejam

\- Suéltenlos! – grito Ace con una furia incontenible en su interior, se sentía impotente y al mismo tiempo con una fuerza que quería superarlo todo, paso demasiado rápido, en un segundo veía a los subordinados de Bluejam con sus armas listos para arremeter contra ellos y al siguiente todos estaban en el suelo inconscientes, lo único que atino a hacer fue a correr junto a Luffy para levantar a su hermano que en ese momento se sostenía la parte izquierda con su rostro y gritaba de dolor, el capitán pirata solo apreciaba incrédulo lo que había pasado, no alcanza a comprender qué demonios había sucedido, pero estaba seguro que de alguna forma tenía que ver con esos niños.

Lo que paso después fue aún más borroso, Ace solo recordaba a Bluejam disparar su arma sin atinarle a ninguno, a Dadan que había llegado a buscarlos junto con los bandidos de la montaña, que se llevaran a Sabo y a Luffy para sacarlos del incendio, después él y Dadan luchando contra Bluejam y ganando, no supo más hasta que regresaron a la montaña al día siguiente.

Con Luffy y Sabo

El pequeño niño de siete años apenas y alcanzaba a comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo, el incendio, los piratas, todo; ahora se encontraba huyendo junto con los bandidos de la montaña, Sabo se encontraba malherido y se había desmayado después de un rato, Magra lo cargaba mientras corrían, los bandidos se desesperaban con cada rato que pasaba, no paraban de murmurar acerca de que el camino que habían tomado para llegar allí ya se encontraba cubierto por las llamas.

\- Esperen vengan por aquí! – Luffy era el único que conocía bien Gray Terminal ahora que su hermano mayor estaba inconsciente, asi que zafándose de los brazos de uno de los bandidos comenzó a guiar a todos por el camino, Ace le había dicho que tenía que ser valiente, que deberían sobrevivir a esto, así que el los guiaría – La playa está más cerca desde este lugar que el bosque!

Tal y como fueron sus palabras encontraron un camino hasta la playa, se sorprendieron bastante al ver que la mayoría de las personas de Gray Terminal se encontraban ahí, según Luffy podía recordar las cajas que dejaron para los piratas se encontraban alrededor de las entradas al bosque, así que dirigirse a la playa debió ser el único lugar seguro por el cual escapar, lo que no esperaba era el gran barco que se encontraba atracado en la orilla.

\- Aquellos que tengan la voluntad para luchar por su libertad suban a bordo! – decía un hombre cubierto por completo por una capa, no se podía ver su rostro.

Muchos de los habitantes de Gray Terminal terminaron subiendo al barco, a pesar de encontrarse ya a salvo, parecía que las palabras de ese hombre, que en ese momento caminaba hacia ellos, los había inspirado a seguirlo.

\- Ustedes también son habitantes de este reino? – pregunto aquel hombre en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

\- Nosotros vivimos en las montañas cerca de la villa de Foosha, solo estamos aquí por estos niños – respondió Dogra señalando tanto a Luffy como a Sabo quien aún inconsciente era cargado por uno de los bandidos.

Luffy no supo porque pero se acercó al hombre de la capa, podía sentir la fuerza y la voluntad de ese hombre, era como cuando había conocido a Shanks- _Este hombre es muy fuerte, puedo sentirlo, es como con Shanks, tengo que verlo de cerca-_ pensaba Luffy, sabía que este hombre era alguien importante.

\- Cuál es tu nombre pequeño? – pregunto Dragon con interés al ver al niño acercarse a él, parecía muy malherido, y acaba de escapar de un incendio, pero aun así tenía la suficiente entereza para caminar erguido en su dirección, definitivamente seria alguien grande en el futuro.

\- Soy Monkey D. Luffy! y algún día seré el Rey de los Piratas! – Respondió con orgullo el pequeño mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Dragon se sentía sorprendido, ese niño con gran voluntad era su hijo, no tenía planeado verlo, se suponía que solo habían ido a Goa a investigar, por un momento se sintió culpable de no poder ver a ese pequeño convertirse en el gran hombre que estaba seguro un día seria, pero por otro no podía arriesgarse a que descubrieran antes de tiempo que estaban relacionado; no podría ocultarlo para siempre, pero esperaba mantenerlo en secreto el tiempo suficiente como para que el menor pudiera defenderse.

\- Estoy seguro que así será pequeño Luffy! – Le dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre el sombrero del menor con claro gesto amigable que el niño no rechazo - Vive tan libremente como quieras! – No podía evitar el orgullo que sentía de solo ver a ese niño, así que se alejó con parsimonia, tal y como hubiera llegado, para acercase de nuevo a donde sus nuevos hombres subían al barco.

\- ¿Que fue eso Dragon? – pregunto Ivankov con obvia curiosidad en cuanto Dragon volvió a bordo, ya que no le quito la vista de encima desde que lo vio acercarse a esos hombres y más interactuar con el niño, Iva conocía más que nadie lo poco social que era ese hombre.

\- Solo tuve una corazonada – respondió con simpleza – Dense prisa, debemos alejarnos de este reino antes del amanecer!

\- Si capitán! – respondieron varios de los hombres mientras se ponían a trabajar, Ivankov solo miro con mayor curiosidad la obvia evasión del tema, pero ya lo dejaría para después, mientras volvía su vista hacia los hombres que llevaban los dos niños y los veía alejarse.

Luffy miro con mayor curiosidad al hombre de la capa marcharse, ya que él fue el único que se acercó lo suficiente como para ver su rostro y su extraño tatuaje.

\- ¿Quién era él? – pregunto Luffy directamente a Dogra, pues él había respondido cuando el hombre se acercó a ellos.

\- No lo sé, pero parecía alguien importante – Dogra ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque lo había hecho, pero en cuanto ese hombre de capa le hizo una pregunta solo sintió la necesidad de responderle, parecía un hombre peligroso y fuerte.

\- Parece un hombre fuerte!... Me gusta! – menciono Luffy a nadie en particular y casi leyendo los pensamientos de los bandidos.

\- Deja eso para después Luffy, ¿cómo salimos de aquí? – les recordó Magra por qué habían llegado allí.

\- Claro! Es por aquí!, si caminamos por la orilla regresaremos al bosque! – Luffy también recordó que se supone los mantuviera a salvo, Ace le dijo que tenía que ser valiente, así que se aseguraría de cumplir con su palabra, él sería un niño valiente y esperarían todos juntos a que Ace y Dadan regresaran.

Al día siguiente

No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, había pasado un día, su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, aún tenía muchas heridas y Sabo seguía inconsciente; apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero no veía otra salida, tenía que salir a buscar Ace y Dadan, aunque Magra y los otros siguieran deteniéndolo, estaba seguro que en cuanto Sabo despertara querría ir con él a buscarlos, no le importaba que hubiera soldados en la zona, debía buscarlos antes de que pasara más tiempo, pero con todo y eso sus heridas dolían y no pudiendo hacer más se quedó dormido de nuevo con los bandidos custodiándolo. La luz le molestaba mientras comenzó a abrir los ojos.

\- Hey! Luffy! Despertaste – le dijo Sabo feliz en cuanto abrió los ojos, ya había pasado otro día.

\- Sabo! ya no estas dormido! - grito muy feliz Luffy casi olvidándose de sus heridas, pues en cuanto salto a abrazar a su hermano recordó que estaba herido y también se lo recordó al otro, pues ambos gimieron por el dolor – Hugh…!

\- Ustedes dos, ya les dije que no se muevan – les regaño Magra nada más entrar

\- ¿Aún no regresan Ace y Dadan? – pregunto Luffy preocupado, pero Magra solo negó con la cabeza, no podía permanecer más en la casa, ya había perdido un día por volver a quedarse dormido, intentaría ir a buscarlos de nuevo y estaba seguro que Sabo iría con él, así que entre los dos los encontrarían más rápido.

Ya estaba pensando en salir corriendo en cuanto Magra se diera la vuelta cuando escucharon a los bandidos hacer alboroto afuera, Ace estaba de regreso cargando a Dadan, estaban bien; no podía alegrase más en ese momento si fuera posible, los tres hermanos estaban juntos de nuevo, un poco malheridos y con mucho dolor, pero los tres estaban vivos y juntos.

\- Chicos!... Chicos! Escuchen esto!

\- Que sucede Dogra – pregunto Dadan, parecía tener dolor de cabeza y que el otro entrara gritando no le venía en gracia.

\- Tengo noticias! Estaba en la ciudad investigando sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con el incendio y entonces escuche que lo dijeron!... Sabo… tus padres… bueno… ellos…

\- Ya suéltalo de una vez! – Ace tampoco está de buen humor por lo visto, en cambio Sabo se había puesto serio de repente en cuanto mencionaron a sus padres.

\- Veras! Ellos te han declarado muerto Sabo! – Dogra sabía que no había manera de decir aquello con tacto.

\- Que?... – Sabo no sabía cómo sentirse acerca de esa noticia – Por qué?

\- Al parecer encontraron un reloj de oro que pertenecía a tu familia – Sabo recordaba ese reloj, era el que había usado esa vez en la cuidad para que les dejaran entrar al restaurant a comer – lo encontraron entre los escombros cerca del barco de Bluejam – en ese lugar era en donde lo habían atado con sus hermanos, seguro que se salió de su bolsa cuando escaparon, Dogra seguía hablando – La versión oficial de la policía dice que los Piratas te capturaron y luego iniciaron el incendio por error y así que todos terminaron muriendo y no pudieron cobrar el rescate que habían pedido a tus padres, ellos solo confirmaron lo dicho por la policía y te declararon muerto, está en todos los periódicos del reino.

\- Yo… yo… eso… - Sabo aún estaba procesando la información dada por Dogra

\- Hey … Sabo… ¿estás bien?... escucha… esos idiotas… - Ace no encontraba que decirle para hacerlo sentir bien, ninguno de ellos al parecer, incluso los adultos se encontraban en un silencio incomodo intentando encontrar un lugar al que mirar en todo ese mutismo.

\- Eso es genial! – Grito Luffy de repente haciendo que a Ace le dieran ganas de pegarle muy fuerte por ese exabrupto – Si tus padres no saben que estas vivo entonces puedes quedarte con nosotros para siempre!

Sabo solo se le quedo viendo a Luffy por un momento; no lo había pensado de esa manera, no era como si sus padres dieran por hecho que estaba muerto, habían aprovechado la ocasión para deshacerse de él, pero también lo habían liberado en el proceso, no tendría que regresar a un lugar que odiaba para hacerse cargo de responsabilidades que no quería, no tendría que alejarse de su nueva familia, no volvería a separarse de sus hermanos a los que amaba; sin saberlo dentro suyo se llenaba un vacío que siempre había permanecido al saberse atrapado en una jaula, ya no más, en ese momento era libre, ahora si podía hacer lo que quisiera, ser quien quisiera, ir donde le diera la gana, era libre.

\- Sabo! – pregunto Luffy un poco apagado, eso que había pasado era bueno ¿no?, entonces porque Sabo estaba llorando.

\- Tienes razón Luffy – ahora era Sabo quien abrazaba a Luffy mientras escondía el rostro en el cuello contrario, su rostro ardía debajo de las vendas debido a las lágrimas, pero en ese momento se sentía tan feliz, tan dichoso y tan triste a la vez, era difícil; se volvió para mirar a Ace cuando sintió su mano apretando de manera firme pero suave su hombro, como diciéndole que todo estaba bien solo con ese gesto y su mirada; ya no volverían a separarlo de sus hermanos, por fin estarían juntos.

Fin

Gracias por leer!


End file.
